You Give Me Something to Believe In
by CullenObsession114
Summary: Diff Version of Twilight. What if Bella already knew about vampires when moving to Forks, on the run from James, and has a secret even she doesn;t know the truth behind... ExB
1. Prologue

**Original idea from another story.**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

I was always an odd child. I still am but I don't it show to anyone. Not to my mother, or best friend. I first realized I was different around kinder-garden. The other kids in my school would fall or trip like any normal person would, and so would I. Well, I would fall more than others… Anyway, afterwards the kids would get a scrape, bruise, and sometimes break their leg. Me? Never. I have received two scrapes my entire life and they disappeared after five minutes. Over my seventeen years of life I have had a series of what should have been fatal events and walked away with nothing.

My mother, Renee, just got married to a minor-league baseball player, Phil, so I'm moving in with my Dad because my mom wants to travel with her-too young-new husband. Next week is planned to be the last week of the rest of my life. In exactly 7 days I am moving to the horrid town of Forks, Washington where my father is Chief of Police. Living in a city the majority of your life where its sunny everyday like me, is bound to have an effect on you.


	2. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Some lines are similar or the same from the original Twilight book or movie.**

**. Chapter 1: First Sight .**

When I first arrived at the Seattle airport Charlie, my dad, was standing very awkwardly for me by the exit. It has nothing to do with the fact that I barely know my father and haven't seen him in two years though. We don't feel the need to address each other and our emotions, which made the car ride very…awkward, also. Charlie didn't change one thing in the house I lived in for the first years of my life except exchange my crib for a bed. After I finished unpacking I pulled out my old cell phone and called the one person who understands me like no other.

"Hello?"

"RYAN!!"

"BELLS! Are you there? In Forks? How bad? You alright?"

I chuckled, "I'm here and fine. It is a little sad that Charlie hasn't changed anything here though."

"A little sad?"

"Okay, it's just sad in general."

"Anyways, wow! Nothing is different here. I'm sorry but I gotta go. Call me after your first day."

"'Kay. Bye."

"Bye, Bells. Oh, erm…Brody says hey."

"Ugh. Bye."

Ryan was my first and only friend in Phoenix. He knows me inside and out, well except for the no pain thing…Bella never truly felt comfortable at his house though. His older brother, Brody, was a pig. He had girls over every night and had-or has- an interest in me…_Ew._

Tomorrow is bound to be the longest day of my life.

* * * * * * * * * * *

After showering I decided to wear regular skinny jeans and a plain long-sleeved blue shirt. Before I went to bed yesterday Charlie surprised me with a car! It's not in the best condition but it's perfect! He bought it from his old buddy who lives in La Push.

I pulled into the school parking lot and seriously started considering driving back home. The rest of the cars in the parking lot weren't flashy and my red truck didn't stand out. I started feeling pretty confident until I saw a brand new shiny silver Volvo.

"Are you Isabella Swan? The Chief's daughter?" A voice out of nowhere said. I turned around and saw a pimply-faced boy my age with a hopeful expression.

"Yes," I groaned.

"Hi! I'm Eric Yorkie," said the boy. He was around three inches shorter than me and I'm 5'4" which is saying something!

"So, Isabella, do you like Forks so far? Wanna lunch date? We could hang out…"

"Uhm, thanks but I'm going to pass."

Eric was a little forward, but nice. I met three girls named Jessica, Angela, and Lauren. Jessica seems like a chatter box, Lauren isn't the nicest person, and Angela was really sweet, she seems like a good friend. There were two other boys named Mike and Tyler, and they were okay.

At lunch I sat with all of them and they kept directing questions at me.

Halfway during lunch five inhumanely beautiful people walked through the lunchroom.

"Jess, who are they?" I whispered motioning over to the beautiful group.

"Oh. Those are the Cullens. The blonde girl is Rosalie, don't bother her she…doesn't like people," I got the impression that I wouldn't want to get on her bad side and Jessica continued, "The dark-haired guy is Emmett. They're together. So are the pixie-girl, Alice, and that blonde guy, Jasper. Alice is really weird."

"She seems fine to me…" I mumbled.

"Then the last one, over there is Edward…"

_Edward. That's an old name…so is Jasper…and Emmett…weird…My god. Edward is gorgeous. That bronze hair…I just want to run my hands through it…Get a grip, Bella! What's going on? I never looked at anyone this way…_

"Don't waste your time on him, apparently no one here is good enough for him," Jessica sneered while I smirked. She made it too obvious he rejected her.

I looked over to the table where they sat down and the bronze-haired beauty was smiling as if he heard Jessica speaking about him.

"H, here's the weird part. and his wife adopted all of them. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and have the last name Hale."

"How is that weird?" I questioned.

"Uh…they live together and isn't it like a law or something?"

I chuckled, "You mean _Incest_?"

"Sure."

I couldn't hold back a laugh, "Jess, that's only if they're biological. They live together, so what? It's not weird, I think it's cute. They found someone they love and can spend all their time with them. It might be unusual to happen, but it's definitely legal and not weird," I concluded and glanced one more time over to their table to see the pixie-like girl Alice smiling at me like she heard everything I said.

"Well, I guess in their case money does go to your head," Lauren interrupted.

I couldn't stop myself I had to say something and it came out very offensive…

"Well, in that case Lauren you must be the richest person in the world!" I gasped after I realized I said that aloud, "Oh my god. I'm sorry, Lauren. I didn't mean to say that out lou-I mean…uh…I'm so sorry!"

"Whatever, why don't you just go sit with the Cullens if you feel that way," Lauren responded.

"Lauren she said she's sorry just forget it," Angela said. Bless her.

The rest of lunch went fine besides the occasional glares from Lauren. I walked to biology with Mike and the only seat available was next to Edward. _Too bad…_I thought sarcastically. As I sat down beside him he stiffened and I noticed his hands clench into fists. I'm not sure but it looked like he wasn't breathing. His eyes were black fire and they were filled with hatred…for me? No. Why would he hate me? I didn't do anything. When the class ended he ran out the door at a speed I didn't think humanly possible. The rest of the day I kept thinking about _his hands clenched…the hatred in his eyes…his beautiful face…oh god. I do not need a crush right now. Especially when he hates me._

When I got home I called Ryan and told him all about my first day. He thinks Edward belongs to a mental ward. _Ha!_

After I finished my homework I made dinner and thought some more about The Cullens…

. .

**In chapter 2: Secrets Edward and Bella talk, and become friends while Bella ends up showing the biology class an embarrassing video from Phoenix.**


	3. Chapter 2: Biology

**Chapter 2: Biology**

Edward Cullen was absent for the rest of that week while his family was present. Every day at lunch I glance over at the Cullen's table more than five times. The blonde girl, Rosalie, keeps glaring at me…it's frightening. I can't help but think I'm the reason Edward isn't in school, it's absurd. I never even talked to him, how could he hate me?

When I went to lunch today I felt like I was being watching, feeling as if someone's gaze was boring straight into me. Immediately I looked over at the Cullen's table and I was met with a brilliant pair of topaz eyes watching me. Wait, topaz? The last time I saw him his eyes were pitch black. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks as I was caught staring and quickly looked away joining Jessica and Mike on the lunch line.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Mike asked a little too close to my face.

I took a much needed step back, "uh…fine."

When I finished paying for my lunch Mike was waiting to walk over to our table with me. _My god, will he give up? _Of course when I walked next to him he came right next to my face again looking like a dog panting waiting for a treat.

I took a step back, "Mike…"

"Yes, Bella?" He asked as he took another step closer.

"Move, please. You're in my personal bubble," I said with a straight face while he looked shocked.

I heard muffled laughs ad saw the whole Cullen family chuckling… Mike's expression dropped and he took a step back.

The rest of lunch I couldn't help but glance at the Cullen's table…often. _Maybe I'll go home early._ Would _he_ ignore me again today? Would _he_ just glare at me? _He_ is so infuriating! _He_ just sits there and hates people for no good reason!

When lunch ended Mike walked me to Biology class, where Edward was sitting looking a bit apprehensive. While I was walking to my seat Mike was less than an inch behind me.

I turned-once again-and said, "Personal bubble."

Mike apologized and as I sat in my stool next to Edward, Mike patted my shoulder and walked to his seat.

"Great now I have to burn this shirt," I muttered under my breath. Edward chuckled next to me.

"Trouble with Newton," He guessed.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for his tail to grow."

After he finished chuckling he introduced himself, "I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?"

"Yes," I said shyly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella. I would…um, like to apologize for my behavior last week. I wasn't…feeling up to par." _Geez, mood change much?_

"Oh, uh, don't worry about it." _Why does this beautiful person make me incoherent?_

The teacher announced we had to work with our lab partners. Mine was of course the male god, Edward. _Did I really just think that?_

"Ladies first," Edward motioned to the microscope.

"Anaphase," I proclaimed after a brief look.

"Do you mind if I check?"

"Go ahead," I said with a smug grin.

He smirked after taking a brief look, "Anaphase…" He put the next slide in and identified it as, "Prophase."

"May I?" I asked gesturing towards the microscope.

"Be my guest," he grinned crookedly staring into my eyes. I felt like a was trapped under his gaze, nable to look away. I was…_dazzled._

After tearing my eyes from his beautiful face and realizing his identification for the slide was correct I asked for the next slide with my hand out.

As he was handing me the slide his hand brushed my fingers and I felt a jolt of electricity through my entire arm, leaving my skin with a burning sensation in its place. I felt my eyes widen and looked at Edward to see if he felt it, and his eyes were wide with shock. We stared into each other's gazes for a moment until I realized our hands were still touching. I took one last glance at our hands together, then slid mine away.

"I…uh…sorry," I laughed nervously.

"Oh, it's…fine," he smiled and ran a hand through his god-like bronze hair.

We finished the lab before everyone else in the class and had small talk about insignificant little things like the weather. I told him about how I prefer the sun.

"Honestly, how do you not like the sun, Edward?"

He chuckled, "On sunny days, I prefer staying inside."

"Where's the fun in that? Will the sun melt you or something?" I laughed, "Wait! Let me guess…you're a witch! I mean…warlock!"

We both laughed but I noticed his eyes looked guarded.

"No I'm a vampire, so I'll 'burn in the sun,'" he spoke sarcastically while putting fake quotation marks up.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I remembered…

_Flashback_

_As I was walking down the street around the corner from my home in Phoenix I heard a blood gurgling scream. Thinking I was invincible-which I nearly am- I took off in the direction of the screams to come to a halt in an alleyway._

_There was a girl who looked two years younger than me on the cold stone cement while a mid-twenties looking man was hissing and holding the girl to the ground with inhuman strength and bit into her neck, then started sucking her blood. Vampire. Never in my life have I been afraid of anything and if one thing could cause me pain it was surely an immortal. When the man finished his "dinner" he turned to me._

"_Well, well, well, enjoy the show?" He mocked._

_My lower lip was trembling, my breathing ragged, and his favorite part-my heart was going crazy._

_He stepped forward while I moved back, "What? No running? Screaming? Come on…" He said "no problem."_

_He grabbed my neck and at first I didn't feel anything until he put more pressure-only enough for a bruise on me- with a confused look as to why I wasn't yelping in pain. I took a chance and attempted to punch him, but he grabbed my fist._

"_Well…your different…I like the feisty ones. Do not worry," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I'll be back to drain you…or perhaps, if you're lucky, you can be my mate. We'll see. Until next time, you little mouthwatering human. Such potential."_

_End of flashback_

When my gaze drifted back to Edward his eyes were focused between my jaw and neck. I realized I was rubbing soothing circles on the only bruise I received my whole life. It was not noticeable unless you knew what and where to look. I quickly threw my hand away from my neck and started babbling incoherently.

"I-uh-um…sorry. What were you saying?"

His face looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah…fine. Just fine. I just dazed off for a minute."

He watched me warily, "Okay…"

The teacher-thank god-decided to talk to us at that moment. After reviewing our papers he spoke,

"Mr. Cullen, you didn't think Isabella would like to help?"

"Actually, sir, _Bella_, identified half."

"Oh…Were you in the advanced program in Phoenix, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, but we didn't do this lab with onion root."

"Whitefish Blastula," He guessed.

"Yes."

Hope you liked it!! Sorry, I'm not the best at correct grammar…


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

**BPOV**

The rest of the period went by in a blur. Edward was a really nice guy to talk to. At the end of class when I was gathering my books Edward walked with me to my locker while asking me questions and chatting.

"So why did you move to Forks?" he questioned.

_Oh Crap._ "Well," I hesitated, "um...it's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up." he grinned.

What could I say? _'Oh, just afraid of a vampire attacking me and everyone I love...It also helps to get to know my dad before I die?!'_

"There's several reasons. My mom just got remarried and he travels alot. I wanted to give them their time together without worrying about me."

"That was really nice of you. Most people put themselves infront of others." he commented as I blushed.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted.

"Uh...no."

"Oh, sorry. It's just the last time I saw you your eyes were black and now they're topaz."

His face was in shock for a moment before he arranged it into a calm mask and lowered his eyes from me, "uh...it's the florescence from the lights...I have to go."

That was weird. He seems like he's hiding something. His eyes were black...he's gone for a couple days...then comes back and has gold eyes...almost like..no. Vampires have red eyes.

_Only the one I saw did...maybe...not all of them do..._

He obviously didn't kill me. Maybe he's different, but then again I'm assuming the worst because his eyes changed color.

The rest of the day I didn't see any of the Cullen's but I couldn't keep my mind off of them. I made a mental list in my head for the "Vampire Factors" they have...

1: Pale White Skin

2: Inhumanly Beautiful

3: Eyes change color

4: Not blood related yet all have the same **rare **eye color

* * * * * * * * * * *

The next day the roads were icy and yet, suprisingly, I didn't have trouble driving. When I pulled into the school parking lot I saw why. Charlie put snow chains on my tires. I walked to the back of my truck starting to feel a little sentimental. I'm not used to being taken care of, I always feel like the caregiver. A loud screeching sound interrupted my thoughts as I looked up to see Tyler Crowley's van coming straight at me. I looked to my left and saw Edward Cullen across the parking lot staring wide-eyed at me. Knowing I wouldn't get hurt I took a step foward and stuck my hand out in an effort to halt the car. It started losing force under my touch until I felt a gust of wind and cold arms wrap around my waist as the van came full speed again. I looked up and identified the arms to belong to Edward Cullen when he swung me down and held the van from ramming into us using one hand whereas I would have needed two. _Super-strength._

My suspicions were confirmed. Edward was a vampire. Vampire! I know he's different than from the others because of his eyes, and he saved me from being killed.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah. Fine." _Just realizing I was able to slow a VAN with the pressure of my flimsy hand!_

"I think you should go to the hospital to get checked out."

"Wha-NO!" _I can't go to the hospital they'll know I'm different._

"Yes." he said sternly.

"No." I replied glaring.

"Why won't you go to the hospital, Bella? It'll be fine." he spoke in a softer tone.

"I-I-I just can't."

"Bella, you could seriously be hurt. Just go to the hospital. Please."

"I'm not hurt."

"Why won't you go?" he glared.

"Why can you stop a van with one hand?" I retorted.

He was taken aback for a moment before he clenched his jaw as I continued, "You have your secrets, and I have mine. Let's leave it at that."

"Bella, I don't see how you can't go to the hospital."

"I can't and I won't. That's it. Point blank. Leave it there, I won't say anything about your super-abilities and you won't get me to go to the hospital. Deal?"

He sighed, "Deal."

I felt relieved until I noticed the dents on the van. I could hear the ambulance on their way while I tried to figure out what to do. Above Edward's visible hand print was a less noticable, smaller hand print-mine. While I was debating what to do Edward was staring at my hand print wide-eyed.

"Bella?" he asked disbelieving,

"Erm...No questioning, please? Just...fix them, please?"

"But-"

"AH! No. Fix them." I demanded as he was still staring intently at me, "I'll close my eyes if it makes you feel better."

"Clair de Lune?" he asked surprised as I started humming it while waiting for him to finish.

"Yep!" I chirped.

"You can open your eyes now," he whispered.

I nodded in approval as I saw the hand-prints were transformed into round dents. "What?" I asked when I noticed he was still staring at me.

"It's just...your not scared?"

"Uh, no."

"Bella, you should know you shouldn't hang around me. I could hurt you...fairly easily. I'm-"

"Dangerous?" I finished for him. "You would just be prolonging the inevitable."

"What do you mean 'prolonging the inevitable?'"

"Er...uhm...oh, look! We can get out now!"

When they moved the vana paramedic asked Edward if he needed to be taken to the hospital but he declinced stating his father would check him out when he got home. I snickered under my breath knowing he would hear, "sure he will." His face was priceless, which gave me the best idea I got in a while. Eventually, I would tell him I knew his secret, but in the mean time I would have a little fun with him...

* * * * * * * * * *

The rest of the day everyone asked if I was okay and _blah blah blah. _I was practically giddy on my way to Biology knowing what was to come.

When I sat at my stool next to Edward, Mike decided to '_grace' _ us with his prescence.

"Hey, Bella?" He asked,

"Yes," I groaned hearing Edward's chuckles next to me.

"If you lived in Arizona your whoe life then how come you aren't tan?"

_"I'm part Albino." _I said with a straight face.

After recovering from shock he persisted, "So, your mom's albino?"

I looked at Edward to see his shoulders shaking, holding in his laughter. "Nahh. My dad is."

"But-uh, your dad has brown hair."

"Sure. I think you need your eyes checked, Mike."

Once he took his seat I turned to Edward and bursted out laughing along with Edward's musical laughter. "How long do you think it'll take him to figure it out?" I asked once my laughter died down.

"He won't. He's just riducously confused and thinks he has a bad memory." _How does he know this?_

_* * * * * * *_

The next day was sunny and suprise, surprise! The Cullens weren't at school! I wonder if they really do burn in the sun...

"He's not here, yanno." Jessica interrupted my thoughts.

"Who?" I feighned innocence as I looked around the outdoors. We had five minutes before we had to go inside for Homeroom. I saw a flash of white in the forest across the parking lot. _Was it him? _Oh, I could have fun with this if he was listening!

"Don't play dumb. I know your looking for Edward." she accused.

I shrugged, "Are they always gone when it's sunny out?"

"Mostly, I guess. Dr. Cullen takes them camping and stuff."

"I'm sure he does," I smirked looking towards the forest and winked.

"Hey, we're all going to First Beach at the La Push Reservation, wanna come?"

"The beach? In the fall? In Washington?" I asked skeptical.

"Well, we're not as much swimming as we're hanging out. Some of the guys from the reservation might be joining us. They're hott!" She giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"I get the feeling anyone who isn't ugly is a God in your book, Jess."

"Hey! They are though. When you see them, you'll be singing a different tune! I think they're Embry, Quil, and Jacob."

"Jacob? What's his last name?"

"Umm...Black?" _Aha!_

"Oh! I used to play with him and his sisters when I was little. I remember him from some of my dad's fishing trips in the summer."

"Oh," she sighed dissapointed.

I chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm not after him. What happened to your crush on Mike?"

"I like him, too! It's just the guys at the Rez are hott! Like double-t hott! Yanno? Nice to look at."

I bursted out laughing, "'Double-t hott'? Sorry, Jess this is just too funny!"

"Hey, when you see them you'll know what I mean. I'd do any of them in a heartbeat."

"What?!"

"You heard me. They would just need some _convincing._"

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulous.

"Uh-duh. WHat? Don't act like you haven't before."

"I haven't." I stated boldly.

"Really? Oh, well you've done other stuff right?"

I just about choked on my own spit, "No! Jeez, I'm not like that, Jess."

"Hmm. OKay, well get a boyfriend, then. How about Eric?"

"What?!" _Deep breathes. _"Jess,I'm going to do any of those things until I'm older and with sombody I love, not someone who I'm just lusting after or if I'm feeling pressured."

"Why?" she sneered.

"Excuse me if I'm not willing to be a whore!" I shouted and stalked off to sit in my truck as I decided to vent to Ryan.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Hey-uh. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but no worries. I had a long night."

Ryan was somewhat-okay, total-ladies man. He had 'dates' every weekend but never shut me out. We're like brother and sister, so we never had those feelings for each other.

"Oh...nevermind. I just remebered who I was talking to." I said harshly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I just called one of my new friends in Forks a whore-which she is-and she finds it retarded that I'll wait! Then I decide to call you and the second thing out of your mouth is your 'activities' last night. Gah! Does anyone have morals?!"

"Whoa-whoa! Calm down, Bells. Deep breathes."

"Sorry. I just blew up and then you said _that._"

"No, no. I'm sorry. I'll have to wait to see if your in Double B mode next time you call."

"Double B mode?"

"You don't remember?! It means Bitchy Bella! Sh comes around once a month and yells at the closest thing to her-which is mainly me."

"Haha," I remarked sarcastically.

"Well, don't you have class?"

"Oh, yeah! Talk to you later, Ry!"

"'K I'm going back to sleep!"

"Night!" I laughed.

When I got out of my truck I looked towards the forest once again. _Why would he be watching me?_

* * * * * * * * *

After a day full of Lauren's sneering, Jessica's ignoring, Mike's flirting and Angela's sympathy I went home. Since it was a sunny day I decided to lay on a blanket in the front lawn and watch a movie on my portable DVD player. As I opened the case for Rome & Juliet there was a different disk labeled 'MEMORIES.'

"Yes?" Ryan answered on the fourth ring when I called his cell.

"Where did you put Romeo?!" I cried while I heard his hysterical laughter on the other end.

"This is not funny Ryan! If your going to continue making all these disks then put them where they belong! Now, where did you put it?"

"Hmm...I don't know..."

"Yes. You. Do."

"I'll tell you after you watch the videos! Trust me!" He yelled as he hung up.

With a groan I put the DVD in and pressed play.

_----Video---_

_The camera zoomed in on a full parking lot as you saw Ryan's friend, Dan skateboarding in between cars holding a purse._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I sniggered remembering that day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Video)_

_"DANIEL JONES! Give me back my purse this instant!" I yelled as I ran into view chasing him._

_"Oh no! It's the Wicked Witch of the West! Everyone RUN!!!" He screamed as I stopped to give him an evil glare._

_"Hmm...yanno you have three choices here. One- You give me my purse back, with ALL my money and leave uninjured. Two- I chase you down and take away your manhood. Three- I get Megan over here and she'll take care of you."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I gasped, "Megan."

Megan was my best friend other than Ryan. We hung out all the time until she...._Don't go there, _I thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Video)_

"_Alright, alright. Here's your purse, Bella." He sighed as he handed it to me._

_"Thanks! Although it's too bad..."_

_"Too bad what?"_

_"I lied," I stated as I kicked his groin._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I started laughed remebering all the good times I had with my friends and I could have sworn I heard the wind carry over a faint musical laugh...

_Was it? _No. _I'm so infatuated I'm making things up. But maybe..._

I decided I didn't want to watch the rest of the disk today so I called up Ryan.

"Did ya like it?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't watch it all. I don't think I'm ready to watch any videos with Megan in them yet..."

"Bells, I know its hard for you but you need to get past this. You wouldn't believe the hard time Dan's having. He's a mess without her."

"I know. I know. I hate that I left when I did."

"You needed to get to know your dad. I don''t understand why you had to leave so soon though."

"You know why, Ryan! We don't know how much time we have anymore!"

"I know! You don't think I care?! At least tell me your coming down soon. No one's the same anymore, and you know running won't solve anything!"

"I'm not running!" I snapped.

"Whatever, Bells. I just think we all need each other at a time like this."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know. There's nothing we can do but wait which drives me crazy..."

"Yeah. OKay, I'm gonna go. Bye, Mr. MW!"

"Later, C."

Ryan and I have numerous nicknames we developed for eachother over the years of our friendship. Ryans main one is Mr. MW (Mr. Man Whore). He dates basically any girl that comes along and nobody goes on a second date. There were only three girls he never went after and that's because one was me, and the two others were a part of our group of friends. All our friends were Dylan, Kelsey, Dan, Danny, and Megan. When Megan died her boyfriend, Dan has been miserable. When I left he didn't even come to say goodbye he was so miserable in his room. They were always the couple showing PDA to the point of insanity.

Her boyfriend and my second best guy friend was the jokster along with Dylan, and Ryan. He is a jerk at times, but when Megan was around he was, dare I say it, "whipped." Underneath it all he's a really cool guy. Now, that Megan's no longer around he's a shell of nothing. Danny is his best friend, who I've known the longest.

Dylan is the one person I can't stand most in the world, even though he has his moments where I-gasp-don't despise him. He's like Ryan in the girl department but much worse. Ryan knows when no means no, but Dylan doesn't give up. He has tried his "charms" on Kelsey, and me but we're not fooled. After several passes at me he got some severe damage from Ryan and me. He is a complete jerk to women while Ryan is actually nice but doesn't fool girls, and tells them he isn't interested in any relationships.

Kelsey and I are friendly but would never hang out together. She is a bit of a drama queen, and the guys say she's in PMS mode 24/7. Her and Ryan are always shamelessly flirting but never got farther than that. I think if they got over their pride they would make a good couple.

As I thought more and more about it I only found it in me to truly miss my mother and Ryan. My other friends I had never really knew _me. _When I look back on it I see how immature most of them were. All of them act as is nothing if wrong when a vampire is waiting for the right moment to kill all of us...


	5. Chapter 4: Truths

Chapter 4: Truths

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

As I shut my alarm clock off I couldn't wait to get to school. This was only for one reason-Edward Cullen. It was going to be a day full of cryptic hints about his secret and I couldn't wait to see his reactions. Last night when Charlie came home he brought his friend Billy Black, and his son Jacob, the one Jessica was talking about. They only stayed for dinner and Jacob seemed nice, he was comfortable to talk to.

* * * * * *

The day went by on a rather slow note. When I went to lunch I immediately looked towards the Cullen/Hale table and was met with Edward Cullen's beautiful topaz eyes. I blushed and went on line to buy lunch with Angela.

"Bella?' Angela asked.

"Yeah?"

"I heard about your fight with Jessica..." She trailed off.

"Oh?"

"I just wanted to say I agree with you." She smiled timidly.

"Thanks! I just don't get everyone these days. I mean does anyone have morals anymore?"

"Yeah, I think the same thing too sometimes."

I spent the lunch period chatting with Angela and felt Jessica's eyes on me the whole time.

"Bella?" Jessica called from down the table.

I groaned, "Yes?"

"I thought you should know your forgiven." She smiled sweetly.

"Forgiven?" I repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, yanno when you yelled at me yesterday for no reason."

"Excuse me? _'No reason?!' _You know darn well there was a reason and I know you view that subject differently than me, and that's fine, I was going to keep my opinions to myself, but when _you _said to me that my having morals was stupid is over the line. I don't want to start any drama, Jess, but obviously you do thinking you could get a rise out of me to try and make me look stupid in front of everyone. I'm saying we just drop it and not approach this subject every again. You can waste your time picking fights like a five year old with other people who might care what you think."

Silence...I looked at the varying emotions on everyone's faces....Angela was shocked, but wore a slight smile, and everyone else looked confused, or shocked switching from looking at Jessica and me. Jessica tried to look composed but couldn't close her mouth that was hanging open. I snuck a quick glance at Edward's table and saw him watching me with a slight smile-he must of been listening.

"Jessica, can we just forget this whole thing and be civil?" I asked.

After a good couple of seconds she cautiously nodded.

"Good!" I exclaimed as I threw out my lunch and left the lunchroom. I made my way to Biology and texted Ryan telling him the "whore situation" was taken care of. As the bell rang surprise, surprise! The super-speed vampire was the first in the room.

"Bella," he nodded with a small smile.

"Edward," I smirked.

"Quite the talk with Jessica at lunch." He chuckled.

_Here's my chance! _"How did you hear? What do you have super-hearing?" I replied which immediately ceased his chuckling as I started laughing. I quieted once I heard someone calling my name. _Mike._

I groaned and whispered to Edward, "Is he walking away?"

He shook his head no with a murderous expression. His eyes flashed with...jealously? Is he jealous? _No, don't get your hopes up._

I turned to Mike impatiently. "Bella, are you going to the upcoming dance?"

"Uh...no..." I said cautiously. His face lit up and I swear Edward growled. _Could he really like me?_

"Well, um, do you...maybe...wanna go to...the dance...with me?" He squeaked.

I felt so bad, and I couldn't say flat out no. "I can't...I...uh...I'm busy that weekend. Sorry." I shrugged.

"Where are you going?"

"Uhh...Jacksonville."

"You can't go another weekend?" He demanded.

_Was that another growl? _"No. Sorry."

"Oh...okay." He said and got up.

I blew out a breath I was holding.

"What's in Jacksonville?" A musical voice beside me asked.

I turned to face Edward, and decided to tell him the truth. I suck at lying anyway.

"That's where Renee-my mom, and Phil are right now...but," I dropped to a whisper, "I'm not really going. I just felt bad if I said flat out no to him, even if I do want to strangle him sometimes. I think I'll just go to Seattle that day."

He chuckled, "I feel the same."

"You would feel bad saying no to going to the dance with him?" I asked innocently.

"Wha-No! I meant the last part about strangling him." He stammered.

I laughed. "I know I was just messing with you."

"Oh..."

"You take evrything too seriously, Edward." I smirked ignored the thrill it felt to say his name.

"I'll try not to anymore." He retorted dryly.

I felt my phone vibrate and read my text from Ryan while being aware that Edward was reading it over my shoulder.

_From: Ryan AKA Mr. MW_

_That's grrr-eat! Guess what?!!!!_

_-Womanizer_

I chuckled.

_To: Ryan AKA Mr. MW_

_You went a day without a girl! Hah. _

_What? Oh & whats with "womanizer" I_

_thought it was Mr. MW! It suits you better :P_

_-Lil' Miss C_

_From: Ryan AKA Mr. MW_

_Haha. (heavy sarcasm) OH! Well...becuz of the...._

_situation we have...well...we're going on our annual..._

_ROADTRIP!!!!!!!_

_-Mr. MW (HAPPY?)_

I frowned.

_To: Ryan AKA Mr. MW_

_I can't go! 1-your roadtrip would be picking me up in lil' ol' Forks_

_2- hello? Overprotective Chief of Police father!_

_-B_

_From: Ryan AKA Mr. MW_

_YOUR COMING! It could be our last one, and we're picking you up! _

_It's tomorrow and we're on the road already..._

_-Mr. MW_

My eyes practically bugged out of my sockets when I read the last text.

_To: Ryan AKA Mr. MW_

_WHAT?!_

_-B_

_From: Ryan AKA Mr. MW_

_Sorry. well...we're picking you up at your school_

_2morrow, so be ready! oh yeah, just tell your pops!_

_BYE! ;D_

_-Mr. MW_

I couldn't believe it. The only thing Ryan and the rest think about is our impending death and all the things they are determined to do before they die.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*Flashback*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was 8 o'clock at night while Ryan, and the rest of the group along with me were reminiscing our time with Megan sitting at our "spot." We would all just meet behind the pharmacy store located in the local plaza in the parking lot where no cars come by at night. The wind suddenly shifted and the air became chilly. I looked towards my right and saw the same vampire who threatened me two days ago. He winked at me as he walked over towards us._

"_Hello, I'm James. Do you mind if I join you guys?" he asked politely. After a few sceptical glances he asked what we were talking about._

"_Our friend Megan was just killed two days ago, and we're just reliving our memories." Kelsey replied somberly._

"_Oh. I met her once." He chuckled darkly._

"_You did?" Dyan questioned confused._

"_Yes, she had the lovliest facial expressions." He smiled so maliciously it sent a shiver down everyone's spine._

"_What are you talking about?" Demanded an irritated Ryan._

"_Why, I mean she died at my hands. Ahh, I remember it so well. When I cornered her and she attempted to scream...but my teeth were already at her neck and I bit down. Her blood tasted heavenly...almost as good as I believe Bella over here would."_

"_What are you?!" Dylan yelled._

_Dan screamed, outraged, "You killed Megan?! I'll-"_

"_Kill me?" James finished. "I'd like to see you try, but I'm afraid you should all be concerned with your own well being. You see I'm a vampire and I cannot allow this secret to be revealed. Your friend, Bella over there," he pointed to me, "witnessed me feeding so she will have to go...and soon. I figured I could have some fun toying with all of you. Just remember, one by one....you'll all be sucked dry..." and with that he was gone._

_-----------------------------------------------------------(End of Flashback)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After that day most of my friends turned on me. Dylan, and Danny hated that I had to try and "save the day" which resulted in all of us losing our lives. Ryan was just upset I didn't tell him. Dan hated me for not getting to Megan on time, and Kelsey hated me for being a "menace." Dyan, Danny, Ryan, and Kelsey got over it, and just came to accept the truth. Dan isn't that upset with me, but I don't think he completely forgives me. Knowing Ryan I bet he probably kidnapped Dan to come on the trip.

"Who was it that you were messaging, if you don't mind my questioning?" Edward asked innocently.

"My best friend from Phoenix. Apparently him, his other friends, and me are going to go on our 'annual road trip.'"

"How long have you all been doing this road trip?"

"We went once, and that was last year. I didn't think we'd do it again, especially because Megan di-oh...sorry. I got ahead of myself."

"No, no. I want to know. Who's Megan?"

"She was my best friend..."

"Was?" He inquired curiously.

"She," I swallowed, "died." _No need to tell him how._

HIs eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's just since...it happened things have been...not...normal..." I trailed off as he lifted an eyebrow at me. "What?"

He sighed, "You drive me to the point of insanity when you edit like that."

"Edit?"

"Your thoughts. I'm so accustom to reading people fairly well, and your this mystery I'm dying to figure out." He said with such intensity I felt myself blushing.

"Well, you'll have to wait." I said coyly. "Plus, you're very mysterious yourself as I'm fairly sure you're aware of."

"Am I?" he smiled.

"Yes, you are."

"Hmm...so why don't you give me your take on like in Phoenix. Certainly it's a large change for you, I assume." _He speaks like he's from the 1900's...he probably is...haha._

"Yes, it is. I don't know how you stand the rain. "I shuddered and he chuckled.

"You get accustomed to it."

"Where did you live before you moved here?"

He became very guarded. "Are you trying to move the conversation away from yourself?"

"Aren't you doing the samething right now?" I smirked.

"You're doing it again."

"So are you." I teased. "You're not the only perceptive one."

"Yes, you are more perceptive than I give you credit for." He then mumbled under his breath, "Unfortunately."

"Unfortuately?"

He sighed, "Bella, we really shouldn't-"

"-be friends?" I finished. "Trust me, Edward. I get that your dangerous."

"I don't think you do."

"Once again, trust me on this."

"If you were smart, you would stay away from me."

"Are you calling me stupid?" I smirked.

"No, of course not. I just mean you would be better off if you stayed away from me."

"I think it should be the other way around."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you ever think it would be better if you stayed away from _me?"_ I questioned.

"What-"

"It doesn't really matter anymore because I'm not going anywhere, for now."

* * * * * * * * * *

Eric was waitng by my truck when school ended, and asked me to the dance. Once again I declined while spotting Edward laughing at my annoyed face across the lot. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him. Suddenly he didn't find anything so funny anymore. I felt a surge of boldess smiled, and winked at him. I was too embarassed to watch his reaction so I climbed into my truck and left the school as fast as possible.

While debating what to make for dinner to butter up Charlie into agreeing for me to go on the road trip the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Swan?"

"Speaking." I replied confused.

", this is Officer Daniels from Salem Police Department in Oregon. There has been an accident I was told to inform you on."

My heart stopped. "Oh?"

"It seems Ryan Derintalas, Dylan Guenn, Daniel Keran, Gregory Lorina, and Daniel Fousiello were in a car accident this evening in Salem. I'm sorry to tell you that only Mr. Derintalas survived the crash. The others had no blood left in the bodies, and it's assumed they bled to death."

"I-uh-th-thanks." And I hung up.

Dan's dead.

Dylan's dead.

Danny's dead.

Greg's dead.

Megan's dead.

They're all dead.

Only Ryan, Kelsey, and I are left. I'm assuming...

We only have so much time left.

I couldn't stand it. I had to get out. I was numb. I got into my truck, and drove, my eyes were blurry and with tears as I saw headlights behind me. Not being able to take another minute of it I pulled over and let it all out. Too busy sobbing over what happened, and what was to come I didn't realize someone tore open the door on my truck, and was cradling me as I cried on their shoulder. One breath told me that sweet aroma surrounding me was Edward.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, it's alright." He soothed. This only made me sob harder. Things were not alright. _Why did vampires have to exist?! _After what felt like hours I calmed down, but didn't remove my face from the crook of Edward's neck.

"Bella?"

"They're gone." I choked. "Oh, God...It's all my fault. Why? I was so stupid! They're dead! All because of me! Me! I'm practically their murderer!"

"Bella!" He shook my shoulders as I clenched his shirt between my fists. "Whatever it was, it wasn;t your fault, and you're NOT a murderer."

I shook my head no.

"Tell me, Bella." He pleaded. I looked up at his face. "Please."

I couldn't resist so with one deep breath I launched into the story. "It was in Phoenix. My friend, Megan, was supposed to come over at five, but it was six thirty, so I knew something was wrong. I walked down the street," I choked on a sob, "and heard her...screaming...I was too late...he killed her..."

"Who? What happened?"

"He...he...was one of your kind." I felt him freeze beneath me.

"When you say 'your kind'...."

"He was a vampire." He was still frozen. "Edward?"

"You know?" He whispered brokenly. I nodded against his chest. "How long?"

"I had my suspicions at first, but the accident with the van confirmed it."

"Your not...afraid?"

"No." I looked him in the eye, "If you were going to hurt me you would have done it already. Plus, I trust you."

"You shouldn't. I _don't _want to hurt you, but I still could."

"I don't think you could. Plus, it's not like I don't have it coming..." I sobbed again.

"That wasn't the whole story was it?"

"No," I frowned.

"Tell me," he begged.

I put my nose in the crook of his necks and inhaled. "When I got to her I didn't recognize her at first. I saw _him _sucking her blood, and he heard me approach, and he...he..." I started sobbing again.

"Shh, Bella. Calm down, I won't let anything hurt you, shh."

"He," I sniffled, "told me that he would be back for me. After he left I recognize the corpse on the ground as my best friend."

"Oh, Bella." He smoothed my hair. "How long ago was this?"

"Two weeks before I moved to Forks." I let out a shuddering breath. "There's more."

"Go on," he encouraged in a soft voice.

"He-he...visited me and my friends one night..."

"What happened?"

"He threatened them too," I sobbed, "all because of me."

"Bella, it's not your fault." He stated in a harsh tone, "you were just trying to help."

"They died. All of them except Ryan, and Kelsey. On their way up here." I whispered clenching his shirt again.

"You just found out?"

I nodded.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." He crooned as he rubbed soothing circles on my back to calm my shaking.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"For what?" He whispered.

"Just being here with me. Being you." I yawned and mumbled incoherently as I felt sleep taking me over. "I think I lov..."

And unconsciousness overtook me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it!

Just to let you know the flash back from the last chapter were she saw James first it _was _her friend Megan that died, and all her friend's are dead except Ryan, and Kelsey.

Kelsey wasn't in the car-she's staying at her cousin's house for awhile if you missed that in the last chapter.

Ryan survived the "crash."

Yes, the crash was just a cover up for Jame's feeding.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. New Story!

New Story!!!

Check it out on my profile! It's a collaboration with Hardlywhole93.

I'll be updating this story soon! Sorry for the wait!


End file.
